The Winko Wonko
by dinnerbowl
Summary: You know just one wink. this is what u get :)) read for funnnn haopoe and ivan 'winkwink'
1. Dumped

One day, Mikan was galloping like a chicken. A boy named Ivan was dancing on his scooter. Suddenly two bodies collided, the boy flashed Mikan one of his charming, sweet, loving, seductive grins and said, "Like the b-" he dashed off his eyes unpeeled from Mikan's wonderf- lets just stop there.

Mikan's cheeks were flushed like the toilet, but she skipped away singing the chicken song.  
Once at her classroom, she saw the handsome overly chiseled faced Ivan, but she didn't know his name so was too shy to go up.  
At math class, Mikan was just doodling chicken pictures and love eyes towards Ivan.

Then came lunch; Mikan screamed out of the classroom failing her arms and to the food court – she loves food and will eat millions of chicken.

After finding her desire, chicken, Mikan sat down; she apparently sat next to Ivan.

Ivan winked, he patted Mikan, "Yo."

Mikan just sat there, dazed not knowing what to do and pipped up, "You know you're very very verrryryyyyyyyyy handsome?!"

Mikan blushed, realizing what she had just said, covering her mouth.

Ivan gobbled like a turkey and leaned in to Mikan.

Mikan puckered out her lips, closed her eyes, made smoochy noise and headed towards Ivan's buttcheek.

Ivan scooted farther from Mikan and then Mikan was getting ready for the wonderful - glorious moment, she felt around Ivan, thinking it was his head and lip, she threw herself on Ivan's butt; kissing it deeply with love.

"Um, that's my butt."

"KYAAAAKKAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAY' Little Mikan ran away.

Mikan was so scared to her panties were already soaked with pee, she ran and ran and ran and ran miles to her cake.

Suddenly, a fat pimply boy appeared out of no where.

Mikan thought, _oooh that will be my sexy boyfriend :)_

The boy headed straight towards Mikan and he smiled, "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Mikan desperately nodded, she squealed like a pig and clinked onto the boy, "YES YES YES!"

"Give me your phone- number sweetpea, mine is x0x0x0-8963."

Mikan dashed her phone out and they exchanged names and phone-numbers.

"Haopoe is a sexy name" she winked.

"Yes it is! O.K, I need to go now, text me babe!" Haopoe danced away, clucking with happiness.

Mikan was in class when she heard a 'ding!' on her phone. She checked it and saw on her lock-screen.

From BabyHaoPoe3

 _Yo, dinner, you pay, 39 Street NW from Chicken Tunnel._

Two seconds ago

Mikan looked lovingly at her wonderful text, not realizing that she had to pay, she giggled and replied,

 _Okay! Pick me up at my apartment!_

She went back to doodling and half-heartedly listening to class when she heard another 'ding!'. Checking at her phone, she saw the text.

From BabyHaoPoe3

 _BTW I don't have a car lol_

Mikan glared furiously, literally steam was pumping out and she stormed out of the room and flied home.

* * *

ok have a nice day


	2. Yet Again, Dumped

**chickenlove0 & HaoPoe20229 are in a Facebook chat! Time is not shown, turn on your notifications and time in settings. Start chatting!**

HaoPoe20229

 _hru?_

chickenlove0

 _Goodie :) hbu?_

HaoPoe20229

 _I am god_

chickenlove0

 _lol u are my god 3 when is our 1st date?_

HaoPoe20229

 _oh sorry so embarrassing! oh yeah get dressed babe, today. remember 32 st be on time._

chickenlove0

 _alrite. I need tochange. imessage me later._

 **chickenlove0 is on away**

 **chickenlove0 left chat room**

 **HaoPoe20229 reconnected onto XCylar Phone**

* * *

Mikan changed her polka-dotted bra into a bold red color and took off her panties. She threw on a chest obvious dress and white flats. Mikan hissed, _for the Saks of charlie nuggets!_

Mikan ran out of her apartment and waved her hand desperately for a taxi. She saw two girls snickering at her but Mikan just flipped her oily hair and glared at them.

Finally getting a taxi, Mikan arrived at 32 Street as HaoPoe has told her. She forgot to pay the taxi driver and ran as quickly as possible, right into the restaurant named Chicken Palace. Mikan quickly squished her boobs to make sure they were still in place and rushed to find HaoPoe.

Mikan flashed her phone up and saw a text.

 **From BabyHaoPoe3**

 _Hey were r u? the table is table 000x. come._

Mikan quickly asked the waiter where table 000x was and ran towards it. She flung herself onto HaoPoe and squished his pimply face. "I am here!"

HaoPoeHaoPoe grinned, butt to butt. He pulled out the menu, "what you you wanna eat babie?" He tried to show off and pull his sunglasses out but it felling the ground. "I want chicken haobarbie. Do you wanna share?" Mikan winked, her beautiful pink eyes shone like the stars to HaoPoe. He nodded, " we really do need to kisses."

After the two humans finished their food. A waiter can up and game Haopoe and Mikan a billing recipe, "That would be fourty seven dollars and nindy five cents." Mikan shoved the tray towards Haopoe, "y babe, then we can leave and hav-" Mikan was cut off when HaoPoe smiled, "You pay babe, I will give you something sweeter than that panty!"

Mikan giggled and paid, she huggled Haopoe.

The magical moment was just about to happen. Mikan stuck out her chest, leaned in, puffed out her lips, and made puckering noises. She crashed into HaoPoe; before she knew it, she was once again kissing his beautiful butt.

"Ummmmmmmmm" Mikan slowly withdrawed because she had already felt the booty before and felt very embarrassed.

HaoPoe blinked his fat eyes and slowly picked one of his pimples.

"EWWW1!1!"Mikan screeched, she saw blood and cow poop spill out.

"You are so handsome, fat, yet ugly and stinky!"Mikan cried. She sobbed and kicked HaoPoe.

"by the way, u kissed the butt I didn't wash before..." haopoe fiddled his hair and giggled.

Mikan heaved a lovely poop breathed sigh, "let's try again."

Mikan crashed herself onto Haopoe, her eyes tightly shut, She licked HaoPoe puppy like, and tried to make her kiss him back. Little did sad baby Mikan had kissed HaoPoe

haopoe shuffled around and smiled, "I am actually a girl. ok bye."

* * *

ok so ya.

review and favourte or sorry u get no chicken.


End file.
